1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical curtain, and more particularly to a vertical curtain for mounting multiple vertical slats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vertical curtain comprises a plurality of vertical slats, and two tracks for hanging the vertical slats so that the vertical slats are movable between the two tracks. Each of the vertical slats has a larger width so that it is necessary to provide two tracks for supporting the vertical slats. However, the vertical curtain needs to provide two tracks for supporting the vertical slats, so that the vertical curtain occupies a larger space. In addition, the two tracks are protruded outward from the wall, thereby decreasing the outer appearance of the vertical curtain.
Another conventional vertical curtain comprises three vertical slats, and a track for hanging the three vertical slats so that the three vertical slats are movable on the track. However, the vertical curtain only has three vertical slats and cannot provide more than three vertical slats, so that the vertical curtain is not available for windows having a larger size, thereby limiting the versatility of the vertical curtain.